


Brains and Brawn

by Blackie_Noir



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, Slow Burn, Violence, hoax
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackie_Noir/pseuds/Blackie_Noir
Summary: Shuri encarnaba el cerebro y M'Baku el músculo. Lo que no saben es que se parecen más de lo que ambos creen.





	1. Chapter 1

Había escuchado historias sobre ellos. Sabía por qué no participaban en el Consejo y por qué el resto de las tribus los temían, pero jamás esperó poder ver uno en persona. Eran… como los unicornios de África.

-¿Son Jabari?-le preguntó fascinada a su madre.

-Sí– le respondió ella, igualmente sin salir de su asombro.

Antes de verlos, pudo escucharlos. Su canto de guerra –zulu– sonaba como el ruido que emitiría un animal, avisando, preparando para lo que venía. MalYeFa - Ya Hoo Hoo. Aquí llegan.

Uno a uno salieron de la cueva, cubiertos de pieles y decorados con polvo blanco, todos altos como montañas.

Uno –el más alto y robusto de todos ellos– portaba una máscara tallada de forma tosca emulando un mono (como su Dios, supuso) y Shuri sintió como nada más verlo se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca. Era el único que llevaba completamente pintada de blanco/plata la espalda, como los gorilas alfa. Jadeó sobrecogida cuando se retiró la máscara que le cubría el rostro. Era joven, tal vez un poco más joven que su hermano, pero más alto y grande con diferencia. Y condenadamente atractivo.

–M'Baku–lo saludó Zuri–, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Los jabari eran una tribu conservadora que apenas se relacionaban con el resto del país. ¿Qué hacían allí?

–Es el día del desafío–sonrió con condescendencia, como si no tuviera siquiera que decirlo y a Shuri le dieron ganas de borrarle la sonrisilla prepotente de un guantazo. Venía a desafiar a su hermano y, a diferencia del resto de las tribus, ese hombre se presentaba con actitud chulesca, como amo y señor del lugar–. Hemos observado y escuchado desde las montañas–anunció vocalizando mucho sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, sabiéndose poseedor de la atención de todos los presentes–. Hemos visto con desagrado cómo vuestros avances tecnológicos están siendo supervisados por una niña… –la señaló con su bastón y ella trató de ocultar su sorpresa al ver la intensidad que desprendía su mirada. ¿Por qué la atacaba a ella? Tragó saliva y sintió un escalofrío estremecerla entera, pero mantuvo la mirada, firme, con fuego en los ojos. ¡¿Niña?! Algo le quemaba por dentro, pero no podía decir nada; no podía hacer nada, salvo mirarlo fijamente, con la misma intensidad con la que él la miraba a ella. Las Dora Milaje y su madre se interpusieron entre ellos y Shuri se sintió infinitamente reconfortada al no saberse sola. M'Baku se dio cuenta de que no lo apuntaban a él, sino que parecían estar…¿reteniéndola, separándolos? Pero lo dejó correr y siguió exponiendo, dirigiéndose esta vez hacia Black Panther– que desprecia la tradición. Y ahora pretendéis entregarle la nación en bandeja a este príncipe –señaló a T'Challa, que seguía callado pero con el ceño fruncido– que no pudo mantener ni a su propio padre a salvo–se regodeó, recreándose burlonamente mientras los desafiaba con los ojos–. ¿Mmm? No lo aceptamos –se negó y repitió, con énfasis, para todos–. ¡YO DIGO QUE NO LO ACEPTAMOS! Yo –pronunció orgulloso, golpeándose el pecho, como un gorila hubiera hecho–, M'Baku, jefe de los Jabari, te reto a…

–Acepto tu desafío, M'Baku–lo interrumpió T'Challa, sin importarle faltarle el respeto así. Contrariamente a lo que se esperaba, él sonrió. Había ofendido y amenazado a su hermana y había herido su orgullo, mentando a su padre muerto. ¡Claro que iba a aceptar su desafío!

–Gloria a Hanuman.

Shuri inspiró profundamente, dilatando las aletas de la nariz con molestia. ¿Quién narices se creía ese tipo?

Ambos grupos de élite fueron llamados al agua y, así, los Jabari y las Dora Milaje cercaron a los combatientes para el combate ritual.

–¡El desafío debe comenzar! –anunció Zuri.

No podía evitar contemplarlos embelesada: los estilos de lucha eran tan diferentes y estaban tan a la par que era todo un espectáculo. Ni siquiera los entrenamientos de las Dora Milaje encarnaban tanta fuerza y ligereza, como si de verdad un gorila y una pantera se batieran en duelo. Contuvo el aire cuando lo vio derribar a su hermano de un golpe. Jamás en todos los años de su corta vida había visto tal demostración de poder físico.

Sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a cerrar la boca. T'Challa lo tiró al agua igualando las tornas, pero eso solo pareció conseguir hacer enfurecer al gigante jabari, que volvió a asestarle otra vez un golpe con su lanza que lo hizo volar por los aires y le quitó la máscara.

–¿Ahora dónde está tu diosa?–le golpeó en la cara. T'Challa esquivó el cetro y le arreó un puñetazo, pero M'Baku lo alzó en brazos como si de un muñeco se tratase y le propinó un cabezazo- ¡Sin poderes! –le golpeó otra vez de la misma manera, enfatizando con cada golpe cada oración como si apenas le supusiera esfuerzo–¡Sin garras!– con el siguiente cabezazo, Shuri se llevó una mano la boca, angustiada– ¡Sin traje especial! –Lo mostró entre sus brazos, con la sangre cubriéndole la cara– ¡Solo un muchacho no apto para ser líder!

Hasta ahora no había escuchado manifestarse a su madre, pero el fervor de su grito la hizo saltar en el sitio y salir de su estupor.

-¡Muéstrale quién eres!

T'Challa sangraba escandalosamente por la nariz y la boca, pero se repuso al escuchar a la Reina Madre y le dio dos codazos en la cara a M'Baku, estrellándosela después contra su rodilla y rompiéndole la máscara. El rostro del Jabari reflejó su sorpresa, porque se llevó la mano a la frente, mareado; también sangraba, ahora estaban igualados. Shuri se asustó de verdad cuando vio cómo el bastón/lanza de M'Baku se clavó en el pecho de su hermano. La frustración de no poder moverse a saltarle a la espalda y golpearlo en la nuca estaba haciendo que le ardiera la sangre.

– Soy el príncipe T'Challa–gritó, tratando por todos los medios de extraérsela con esfuerzo y dolor–, hijo del rey T'Chaka…

–¡Puedes hacerlo, T'Challa!-terminó gritándole al tomar consciencia de la situación. Su hermano mayor era terco como una mula y orgulloso como un león, por muy Black Panther que aceptara ser; no se iba a rendir y podía morir en el desafío por el Trono. No estaba preparada para ver morir a su hermano, no habiendo enterrado hacía tan poco tiempo a su padre.

Sabía que esa oración despertaría algo en él. Ambos compartían el mismo recuerdo: tras su primer entrenamiento con una Dora Milaje, ella misma le enseñó esa llave a T'Challa. Solían utilizarla las mujeres en defensa personal y era lo que generalmente no se esperaba en un combate masculino. En cuestión de segundos, el joven príncipe se arrancó la estaca del pecho y tiró a M'Baku al agua, inmovilizándolo con sus piernas alrededor del cuello. Shuri contuvo las ganas de saltar en su sitio con el puño al aire. Seguían al borde de la catarata y todavía había peligro porque el jabari no dejaba de retorcerse y podían caer ambos, pero T'Challa había ganado. Ahora quedaba esperar a ver cómo, aunque conociéndolo sabía que intentaría quedar de héroe y evitar derramar más sangre. Entre las ovaciones del gentío gritando el nombre de su hermano, escuchó cómo este le espetaba:

-¡Ríndete! –le pidió– ¡No me obligues a matarte!

-¡Prefiero morir!-rugió el otro con el poco aire que le quedaba.

Shuri podía escuchar a su hermano rodar los ojos, como ella misma había hecho, por el dramatismo. ¿En serio? M'Baku no solo personificaba la intimidación sino también la cabezonería y el orgullo.

-¡Has luchado con honor! –le insistió su hermano, con reconocimiento– ¡Ríndete, tu pueblo te necesita! ¡Ríndete, maldita sea!

Shuri se temió lo peor y se lamió los labios con anticipación, rezando mentalmente para no tener que presenciar aquello pero sin poder apartar la vista tampoco. Ambos sangraban copiosamente y ella contuvo el aliento, viendo sufrir las consecuencias de la falta de oxígeno en el Jabari.

Tras unos segundos interminables, por fin terminó todo. M'Baku le golpeó a duras penas la rodilla por la falta de aire, rindiéndose, y T'Challa lo liberó de su agarre, alzándose rey indiscutible de Wakanda.

Zuri sonrió, aliviado, con el collar real en alto, mostrándolo al público.

–¡Yo te entrego a Black Panther!

–¡SÍ!-le vitoreó esta vez sin miramientos. Su madre parecida tan liberada y contenta porque hubiera ganado que ni se molestó en regañarla por sus modales, aplaudiendo y riendo ella también.

–¡Wakanda por siempre! – cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, ganándose más a su pueblo.


	2. Chapter 2

Los jabari ayudaron a su jefe a incorporarse y dos de ellos aguantaron parte de su peso al caminar mientras se iban por la misma cueva por la que habían llegado.  
Shuri sabía que su hermano iba a estar bien atendido, se regeneraría enseguida con la hierba en forma de corazón; pero no pudo dejar de preguntarse dónde iban a a curar a M’Baku y decidió omitir cierta información para escaquearse a averiguarlo.  
–Madre– le tiró de la túnica como cuando era pequeña– Ya ha terminado. ¡Déjame ir a quitarme el corsé!  
–Ahora, Shuri, primero…  
–Por favor, madre–le rogó, apoyándose la mano en el pecho–, me cuesta respirar. ¡Tengo que prepararlo todo para cuando volváis!

–…está bien.  
No podía creérselo. ¡Había colado! No sabía si sentirse ofendida porque su madre se hubiera tragado semejante patraña (¿en serio creía que iba a dejar para último momento las preparaciones del "Retorno del Rey"? Si hacía más de una semana que todo el personal de la Nave tenía las órdenes post-coronación calculadas al segundo...) o eufórica porque la despachara tan rápido pero, de todas formas, no discutió. Echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo entre la multitud en un despiste de la Reina Madre mientras encendía su pulsera y retransmitía que prepararan la Sala de las Flores y enviaran a un mensajero con un kit de primeros auxilios, y trepó por entre las rocas, sabiendo a dónde daba la salida que habían tomado los jabari.  
Acababan de salir de la cueva cuando llegó corriendo. Todavía no sabía por qué hacía eso, pero no se quedó quieta.  
–¡Esperad!-los detuvo, sin aliento de la carrera, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas.  
Los que no ayudaban a cargar a su jefe alzaron las lanzas y ella rodó los ojos alzando las manos al aire, el “vengo en son de paz” mundial de toda la vida de Bast. Vio como, pese al esfuerzo y el dolor, M’Baku se incorporaba para enfrentarla en toda su estatura, respirando pesadamente.  
–Necesitas un médico –señaló lo obvio y se quitó con molestia la mandíbula de hueso que llevaba en la cara para poder hablar y moverse con normalidad– Si esperáis un poco, traeré transporte para llevarlo al hospital y…  
–Aparta.  
Shuri parpadeó, perpleja, como si la hubieran abofeteado. Le había… ¿gruñido? Y tuteado.  
–Pero…  
–Muévete o se te moverá.  
Ella jadeó, incrédula. Otra vez. ¿Por qué era tan terco? Le costaba hablar; obviamente tenía la garganta irritada de la falta de aire y estaba segura de que –dejando de lado la brecha sangrante que llevaba en la cabeza–, un par de golpes de su hermano le habían fracturado alguna costilla.  
–Si sigues sangrando así–señaló su frente cubierta de rojo escandaloso–, perderás la consciencia en minutos–frunció el ceño–. Es un milagro que sigas en pie…  
–Soy jabari–hinchó el pecho con orgullo (y pareció arrepentirse de hacerlo al instante con una mueca dolorida)–. No es un milagro.  
Shuri rodó por segunda vez en cuestión de minutos los ojos. Bast, dame paciencia porque como me des fuerza de un guantazo te lo mando al otro plano.  
– Muy bien, Gran Gorila. Aún así, los jabari también necesitan atención médica y…  
– Y la recibiré cuando lleguemos a las Tierras Jabari–concedió con impaciencia y dificultad aunque tratara de ocultarlo–. Ahora, aparta.  
Shuri se interpuso en su camino de forma inconsciente, mirándolo con dureza.  
– ¿Tan orgulloso eres que prefieres perforarte un pulmón de camino a tus montañas por no tratar las costillas que llevas rotas y morirte desangrado en vez de dejar que te atienda?  
Uno de los jabari soltó una risita por la nariz y M’Baku lo fulminó con la mirada. Se dobló del dolor y trató de respirar profundamente, como tratando de contenerse y auto exigirse paciencia, pero Shuri no cedió. Cambió de estrategia:  
– M’Baku, entiendo que quieras retirarte a tu hogar– le habló esta vez con paciencia y suavidad, acerándose con cuidado como si se tratara de un niño o un animal herido–. Respeto que no quieras pisar un hospital y puedo entender tus reservas acerca de que te cure–lo miró fijamente–, pero te cuesta respirar y mantenerte en pie, me juego mi mano derecha a que te duele la cabeza… –le tocó con suavidad tanto el esternón como el costado, por donde empezaban a aparecer hematomas, haciendo que jadeara de dolor y sorpresa.  
– ¡AAAGH!  
Los guerreros jabari que le acompañaban la apuntaron rápidamente con sus lanzas, pero ella siguió a lo suyo, apartando las manos de su piel, como si quemara. De hecho, le quemaba. No sabía si se trataba de su temperatura corporal o si tenía fiebre.  
–… y, como digo, tienes fracturadas de la sexta a la octava costilla –lo miró con condescendencia, chasqueando la lengua–. No seas quejica, M’Baku–se dejó formalidades–. Déjame que detenga la hemorragia y te vende, y si quieres morir caminando hasta tu casa, al menos tendré la conciencia tranquila.  
Mientras M’Baku parecía reponerse de la ola de dolor, el jabari que anteriormente se había reído entre dientes ordenó al resto que bajaran las armas y la observó con detenimiento, como analizándola.  
– ¿Por qué?–le preguntó– ¿Qué más te da si vive o muere? Tu hermano ha ganado.  
M’Baku gimió para sí y Shuri no supo identificar si era de vergüenza o dolor. Miró seriamente al joven y le respondió con honestidad y la cabeza bien alta (no solo por cuestión de orgullo, el tipo era contenidamente alto y grande):  
– Porque lo respetáis. Si su pueblo le respeta es porque es buen líder–se encogió de hombros–. Y ha luchado con honor, ha sido una lucha impecablemente limpia y digna en técnica. Una cosa no quita la otra.  
M’Baku hizo amago de seguir caminando él solo, ignorándola, pero se llevó una mano al costado tratando de contener el dolor. Shuri pensó que si seguía rodando tan fuerte y tan de seguido los ojos, se le quedarían hacia atrás.  
– Muy bien, sigue auto castigándote si eso te hace feliz. No pienso suplicarte.  
Y echó a andar con la barbilla apuntando al cielo hacia el cruce del sendero. El transporte con el botiquín y las vendas que había pedido tenía que estar al caer, a punto de llegar a su localización. Benditas pulseritas Kimoyo multifunciones. Yakara apareció poco después en un jet, ofreciéndole lo que había pedido sin hacer preguntas, y ella sonrió ampliamente saliendo escopetada hacia el camino por donde habían continuado los jabari. No veía la hora de quitarse ese puñetero corset.  
Medio resguardados de miradas indiscretas, estaban haciendo guardia por turnos. M’Baku estaba tendido junto un árbol, sujetándose el pecho con una mano y la vista desenfocada.  
Ella se acercó haciendo ruido a conciencia para que la escucharan, negando con la cabeza para sí misma. Más lanzas, qué manía. Ni que no reconocieran ya su cara…  
Se plantó delante del jefe de la tribu y alzó una ceja.

–¿Tengo que esperar a que te desmayes para tratarte o puedo acercarme ya?  
M’Baku gruñó para sí mismo, pero no le contestó. Shuri se armó paciencia y se sentó enfrente de él, como un indio con las piernas cruzadas, sin decir nada más. Utilizó vieja técnica del espejo, imitando su posición y movimientos hasta que fue demasiado incómodo. Los otros guerreros jabari se miraban entre ellos sin saber qué hacer, dado que su jefe tampoco se manifestaba.  
– Estoy bien –vocalizó a duras penas–. No necesito tu ayuda.  
–Ya lo veo.  
Le asombraba que hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo consciente, la verdad. M’Baku terminó apoyando cabeza en el árbol y respirando profundamente antes de cerrar los ojos del cansancio.  
Ella alzó la vista, topándose con el jabari con el que había interactuado antes, que miraba al jefe de su tribu con una sonrisa burlona.  
–¿Me vas a ayudar o tengo que vendarlo yo sola?  
Él simplemente soltó su arma y se arrodilló, sujetando el peso muerto de M’Baku. Shuri jadeó, tratando de vendarlo.  
-Será terco-se quejó murmurando entre dientes–; ojalá pudiera ponerle mi corset…  
El jabari volvió reírse para sí y ella lo miró inquisitiva. ¿Tenía el muelle flojo o había desayunado payasos?  
– Una vez, de pequeños, jugando a saltar de un edificio a otro, se dislocó un hombro–explicó– No dejó tampoco que nadie le ayudara a llegar hasta el médico y enfrentó a su madre con una sonrisa, como si solo hubiera pisado el huerto, para encubrirme -volvió reírse.  
Shuri contuvo una sonrisilla, imaginándose a M’Baku de niño.  
–Le pega, totalmente –siguió vendándolo, apretándolas para que constriñeran–. No pedir ayuda, digo.  
Él asintió, terminando de atar las vendas, para que todo el trabajo no fuera en balde.  
-Pero es el primero en ofrecerla. Y en asumir responsabilidades.  
Shuri desvió la mirada, buscando agua oxigenada y una gasa esterilizada del botiquín. Le desinfectó la herida, en silencio.  
-También le pega. Va a necesitar puntos y no estoy segura de si tiene fiebre o no–apoyó con suavidad el dorso de la mano contra su frente–, ¿puedes comprobarlo tú, mientras preparo para suturar?  
Le dio seis puntos con cuidado y agradeció mentalmente que todavía no hubiera recobrado la conciencia. Sabía sin conocerlo de nada que M’Baku era mal paciente. No tenía fiebre, solo tenía la sensación que su piel ardía cuando entraba en contacto con la suya.  
–Voy a llamar un carruaje–anunció sin darle opción a negarse, incorporándose una vez ya había colocado el apósito en la frente, cubriéndole los puntos, y retransmitiendo órdenes por medio de su pulsera–. Sé que vuestro jefe no…–le dolía ponerlo en palabras, así que lo reformuló– está de acuerdo con mis avances tecnológicos, pero creo que estará más cómodo y llegaréis antes a casa así que a pie, en su estado.  
–Cuando despierte no va a estar de buen humor.  
–Es un viaje largo. Echadme las culpas después-le restó importancia–. Debe mantener reposo durante seis semanas para que no haya complicaciones con las costillas. El hielo ayuda. Y un médico debería asegurarse de verle la frente.   
El jabari asintió sonriendo y ella terminó de recoger las cosas, incómoda. Le dedicó una última mirada y se dio vuelta.  
–Tienen que llegar a recogeros en cuestión de minutos. Espero que… -no sabía qué decir ni como despedirse, así que sacudió cabeza– lleguéis bien.  
–Gracias.  
No solo había hablado jabari sonriente, el resto también y sintió como algo cálido se instalaba en su corazón. Asintió, sin decir nada más, maletín en mano, de nuevo hacia donde Yakara la seguía esperando.

Un vez dentro del jet, inspiró profundamente. Sabía lo que le venía ahora: no iba a ser tan fácil escaquearse de Yakara como lo había sido con su madre. Su amiga no esperó mucho para componer una sonrisilla y alzar las cejas, una vez ya en el aire y desplazándose hacia casa:

–Así que... jabaris, ¿eh?


End file.
